


Не такой уж тайный Санта

by Arabella77



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Рождество 1193 г. Замок готовится к празднику, и у шерифа есть подлый план: Тайный Святой Николас, предшественник Тайного Санты. Поскольку Гай, Мэриан и Алан изо всех сил стараются найти подарок, достаточно значимый для выбранного получателя, им остается лишь радоваться, что Вейзи выбыл из игры.
Kudos: 3





	Не такой уж тайный Санта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not So Secret Saint Nick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518688) by [KittyKenway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKenway/pseuds/KittyKenway). 



Гай и Алан сделали перерыв в своем напряженном графике, чтобы посидеть в Большом зале и поговорить за кружкой подогретого эля. Вернее, это Алан затеял разговор, болтая о предстоящих празднествах. 

Гай, который даже в детстве никогда особо не радовался Рождеству, лишь странно хмыкнул в ответ, мрачно уставившись в свою кружку. Желал он лишь одного — чтобы праздники поскорее закончились. Если и было время года, когда шериф особенно выводил из себя, так это на Рождество. Этим утром он попросил двух своих прислужников найти ему куропатку и грушевое дерево. Гай мог лишь надеяться, что завтра Вейзи не потребует двух горлиц. 

Однако его настроение улучшилось, когда появилась Мэриан в своем нарядном красном платье. Гай задавался вопросом, как она относится к праздникам. Он вспомнил, какой взволнованной она казалась в прошлом году на Рождество, поощряя даже ворчливого шерифа украсить зал несколькими безделушками. И все же казалось, что в этом году они с шерифом поменялись местами. В то время как шериф был полон воодушевления и энтузиазма, Мэриан выглядела тихой и замкнутой. Хотя этого следовало ожидать: она впервые встретит Рождество без отца.

— Вы слышали, что задумал шериф? — спросила Мэриан, присоединяясь к ним.  
Гай с удовольствием отметил, что она села рядом с ним, и именно к нему наклонилась, чтобы взять кувшин с элем.

— Нет, — ответил Алан.  
— Да, — кивнул Гай.  
— Ну, кто бы сомневался, — проворчал Алан.  
— Он хочет устроить обмен подарками. Для всех, кто живет в замке! Для стражи, слуг, нас, — объяснила Мэриан. — Он называет это "Тайный Святой Николас" или что-то в таком роде. Каждый должен будет выбрать имя из шапки, а затем сделать этому человеку подарок.  
— Звучит не так уж плохо, — ответил Алан. — Полагаю, могло быть и хуже.  
— Просто это не похоже на шерифа, — сказала Мэриан, осторожно подбирая слова даже в разговоре с этими двумя, несмотря на то, что считала их обоих своими друзьями, пусть и с некоторыми оговорками. — Это выглядит почти… справедливым.

Алан пожал плечами и вернулся к своему элю.  
— В прошлом году он даже подарков не раздавал, — продолжила Мэриан.

Все хорошо помнили, что вместо этого Вейзи потратил деньги, предназначенные для традиционных рождественских премий, на новый золотой зуб и бюст самого себя. И то и другое открыто выставлялось напоказ, до тех пор, пока подвыпивший шериф не сбил бюст с подставки, и не потерял зуб в особо жестком куске жареной оленины.

— Неплохая идея. Экономит деньги, — отозвался Алан. — Как думаете, я могу немного подыграть? Есть одна девушка, Бет, которая работает на кухне. Я знаю, что ей понравится набор подарочных купонов Алана.

Гай и Мэриан одновременно подняли брови.  
— Купоны Алана?  
Алан вздохнул. Разве это не было очевидным?  
— Это те карточки, которые я придумал недавно. Вот, — он порылся в карманах и вытащил стопку потрепанных листочков — без рисунка, но на каждой было что-то написано. — Я дарю их людям, и потом они могут их обменять на разные приятности от меня.

Мэриан взяла карточки и просмотрела их, пытаясь разобрать каракули. Расшифровав одну из них, она едва не поперхнулась.  
— Это ты их сделал? — спросила она. — Я имею в виду, ты их сам написал?  
Алан покачал головой.  
— Нет, я попросил друга, — Алан не осмелился произнести имя Робина в присутствии Гая. — Чтобы он написал их для меня.  
— И они должны быть такими… цветистыми?

Обеспокоенный Алан взял карточки обратно и пролистал их.  
— Это просто купоны для объятий и всего такого. Поцелуй в щеку, заколка для волос, выпивка на двоих в таверне.  
— Я думаю, тебе нужно поговорить со своим другом…  
— Тогда это объясняет пощечины, — вздохнул Алан. — А я-то думал, что они считают мои купоны дешевым подарком.  
— И это тоже.  
Алан вновь тяжело вздохнул.

Именно в этот момент появился шериф. Он бодрым шагом вошел в зал, высоко подняв меховую шапку.  
— Гисборн, Алан, Мэриан, — произнес он, прежде чем сунуть ее каждому из них под нос. — Возьмите себе имя, купите что-нибудь для того, кого выберете. Сделайте подарок дорогим, веселым и, пожалуй, с квитанцией. На всякий случай.

Мэриан развернула свой клочок пергамента и тихонько охнула, увидев на нем имя шерифа. Она заметила, как рядом с ней напрягся Гай, только что распутавший свой клочок. Убедившись, что шериф находится на безопасном расстоянии (тот приставал к дежурным охранникам, чтобы они вытащили имена из его шапки), она заглянула через плечо Гая. "Опять шериф". Мэриан посмотрела в сторону Алана, который со стоном отбросил свой листок. "И снова, шериф".

— Он все это спланировал, — сказала она, швыряя свой обрывок на стол.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Гай, запихивая свой собственный подальше.  
— Посмотри!

Двое мужчин смотрели на нее, понимая, что она права.  
— Хорошая шутка, — сказал Алан, покачав головой. — Я бы и не додумался.  
— Должно быть, произошла ошибка, — сказала она, повысив голос. Друзья попытались ее утихомирить. — Милорд?  
Вейзи с усмешкой посмотрел на нее.  
— Да, Мэриан?  
— Я думаю, здесь ошибка, — повторила она, прекрасно понимая, что все, так явно идущее на пользу шерифу, не могло быть ошибкой с его стороны. — Кажется, нам всем досталось ваше имя.

По залу пробежал ропот, все присутствующие поняли, что тоже вытянули имя шерифа. Вейзи стоял посреди этих гневных возгласов, словно крыса в ловушке.  
— Отлично, — рявкнул он, отбирая клочки и натягивая меховую шапку обратно на голову. — Отлично. Но помните, я могу повесить вас всех, если захочу.  
Это тут же заглушило всякое недовольство.  
— Тайный Святой Николас отменяется. Я ожидаю, что все подарки, которые у вас есть для меня, будут преподнесены завтра.

Затем он с сердитым видом вышел из комнаты, бормоча что-то себе под нос.  
— С квитанцией! — крикнул он напоследок, словно только что вспомнил об этом.

Вскоре зал снова наполнился привычным гулом голосов, как будто ничего необычного не произошло. Мэриан, поначалу довольная тем, что раскрыла план шерифа, лишь теперь поняла, в какое трудное положение себя поставила.

Злить шерифа никогда не было хорошей идеей, а она подставила свою шею, открыто бросив ему вызов. Ей придется найти достаточно приличный подарок, чтобы удовлетворить Вейзи, если она не хочет провести следующий год в освободившейся тюремной камере своего отца.  
Гай, заметив внезапно погрустневший взгляд девушки, тихонько подвинул кувшин с элем в ее сторону. Он не знал, как подбодрить Мэриан, разрываясь между желанием порадовать шерифа и желанием сделать счастливой ее. 

— Знаешь, — подал голос Алан, — из всех идей шерифа эта не так уж плоха.  
— Обманом заставить всех купить ему подарки? — спросила Мэриан.  
— Это тоже, но я о выборе имен из шапки. Ты же знаешь, мы должны это сделать, — он тихо кашлянул. — Я имею в виду нас троих. На подарок для шерифа у меня почти нет денег.  
— Нас троих? — Гай был не в восторге от этой идеи, пока не увидел, как она повлияла на Мэриан.

Она больше не смотрела в кувшин с элем, и вместо этого уставилась на Алана. Шестеренки в ее голове уже заработали. Похоже, идея ей нравилась.  
— Мы могли бы это устроить, — сказала она. — Нам лишь надо быть осторожными, чтобы не выбрать себя. Может, нам следует ограничиться, сколько тратить? Просто, чтобы все было честно.

Она по-прежнему находилась под домашним арестом, да еще с перспективой купить для шерифа что-нибудь достаточно дорогое, и вряд ли сможет много потратить после этого.

Ее друзья согласились, хотя Гай и неохотно. Поэтому Мэриан взяла три предыдущих клочка пергамента, ненадолго вышла, чтобы захватить перо и чернила из комнаты писца, и принялась записывать их имена.

— Готово, — сказала она, протянув им сложенные чашечкой руки, где лежали три свернутых лоскутка.  
— Если вы увидите свое имя, верните его обратно.

Она могла лишь надеяться, что эта парочка окажется более честной, чем Вейзи.  
Гай тянул первым, стараясь не выдать имя своей персоны. Он развернул клочок, ожидая найти в нем имя того, кого надеялся выбрать, но его первоначальная радость быстро сменилась смятением. Как он сможет передать свои чувства к Мэриан в одном маленьком подарке?

Алан долго выбирал свой из двух оставшихся в руках Мэриан. Он тоже был взволнован, обнаружив, что вытянул имя того, кого хотел: самого себя.  
После этого у Мэриан остался только Гай. Она надеялась на Алана, так как выбрать подарок для него было гораздо проще. Что бы она ни подарила Гаю, это должно быть чем-то значимым. То, чему он был бы рад, мог этим пользоваться и хотел бы получить. Что-то, о чем она сейчас просто не могла заставить себя думать.

***

После этого они расстались, условившись сделать друг другу подарки завтра за ужином. Гай и Мэриан знали, что им нужно гораздо больше времени, но до Сочельника оставался всего один день, и они вряд ли смогут обменяться дарами после праздника.  
Им обоим нужна была идея — то, что они могли бы приобрести (и быстро!) для другого. Алан ушел с самодовольным видом, прекрасно понимая, что ему с выбором проще всего.

Мэриан вышла из замка первой и отправилась на городские рынки. Ей повезло, что в этот день они были открыты для многочисленных рождественских посетителей, пришедших в последнюю минуту. Пока она раздумывала над двумя разными дорожными сумками — "Настоящая кожа, миледи. Ручная работа. Достойный подарок!" — она почувствовала, как что-то коснулось ее плеча. Или, вернее, кто-то.

— Робин, — прошептала она, когда фигура в капюшоне оттащила ее в сторону.  
— Нужна новая сумка? — спросил он вместо приветствия.  
Она вздохнула.  
— Вообще-то для Гая, — она объяснила ему ситуацию, рассказала о попытке шерифа сфальсифицировать выбор имен и своей дилемме. И обиделась, когда в ответ Робин лишь расхохотался.

— Значит, ты прикупаешь ему еще кожи? — спросил он, наконец, успокоившись. Его губы все еще дрожали, а в горле застрял очередной приступ смеха. — А больше ему ничего не нужно?  
— Я не могу придумать, что ему подарить, — сказала Мэриан, еще больше рассерженная реакцией Робина. — Что же мне делать?  
— Ты слишком много об этом думаешь…

— Ты мужчина!  
"Ты только сейчас поняла…?"  
— Что бы ты хотел в подарок?  
Робин ухмыльнулся и шевельнул бровями. За это он получил раздраженный тычок локтем в бок.  
— Шучу, шучу, — прохрипел он. — Что бы ты ни купила Гаю, он будет доволен.  
— Ты уверен?  
— А как же иначе? В конце концов, это ты ему даришь.

Влюбленность Гая в Мэриан была хорошо известна и не раз подтверждена, что лишь усложняло ситуацию. Ее подарок должен быть значимым, и в то же время не слишком значительным. Все было бы намного проще, вытяни она имя Алана.

— Какие у вас планы на Рождество? — спросила она, подводя Робина к другому прилавку. "Деревянная фигурка. Может быть, Гаю понравится эта фигурка из дерева?"  
— Мач готовится закатить пир на весь лес, а Джон варит что-то крепкое. Он будет тихим, — сказал Робин с усмешкой. С приближением Рождества он всегда становился похожим на большого ребенка.  
— И ты знаешь, что для тебя в лагере всегда найдется место, если захочешь. И на Рождество, и после…

Мэриан улыбнулась. Не то, чтобы она не испытывала искушения. Временами, когда замок становился просто невыносимым, она мечтала бросить все и тайком убежать в лес. С уходом отца у нее не осталось ничего, что могло бы удержать ее в замке, но что-то останавливало ее, не отпускало, и ее фантазии были не более чем грезами наяву.

— И не увидеть ежегодной стрельбы шерифа из лука по местным колядникам? Думаю, мне придется пропустить.  
— Хорошо. Нам достанется больше жаркого из белки, — невозмутимо ответил Робин, как обычно при очередном ее отказе.

Однако перед тем как Мэриан ушла, он остановил ее и сунул ей в руки маленькую деревянную фигурку, вырезанную птицу.  
— Счастливого Рождества! 

Когда Мэриан возвращалась в замок, все еще чувствуя на губах поцелуй Робина, она подумала о новом колчане, который сделала для него и спрятала в мастерской ремесленника. Робину, во всяком случае, было легко подобрать подарок.

***

Гаю повезло не больше. В тот же день, чуть позже, он встретил на рынке Алана, который озирался по сторонам и сам выглядел растерянным.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказал Гай, оттаскивая его в сторону.  
— Мне тоже, — ответил Алан.

Это удивило Гая. Справедливости ради, единственным человеком, которого мог выбрать Алан, был Гай. А найти подарок ему было не так уж трудно.

— Мне нужно купить что-нибудь для Мэриан.  
— И ты пришел ко мне, потому что…  
— Как думаешь, что ей понравится?  
— Я польщен и все прочее, что ты так ценишь мое мнение…

Гай не смог признаться, что уже обратился за советом к шерифу и был со смехом выставлен из его покоев.

— Но не лучше ли тебе спросить у нее самой?  
Гай зарычал:  
— Я думал, весь смысл этой проклятой игры в том, что мы держим ее в секрете!  
— Ты только что сказал мне, что выбрал Мэриан.

Это не помогло, и Гай уже потратил достаточно времени и сил, ходя по кругу и спрашивая советов. Алан был последним, к кому он обратился, и едва ли мог дать какую-то идею.

— Как думаешь, что ей может понравиться? — прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Цветы? Новое платье? Украшение?

Алан скорчил рожицу на все три предложения, особенно на третье. Было хорошо известно, что последнее украшение, которое Гай подарил Мэриан, она бросила ему прямо в лицо.

— Драгоценности — вряд ли…  
— Тогда что ей подарить?!  
— Не знаю. И разве мы не ограничены в тратах?  
— Я думал, это необязательно.  
— Возможно, для тебя, лорд Локсли и все такое. Но ты забываешь, что я живу на жалкие гроши, а у Мэриан денег еще меньше.  
— Не думай, что я увеличу твое жалованье после всего этого…  
— Даже после дельного совета, который я тебе дам?  
— Какого дельного совета?!

Они бродили по всему рынку взад-вперед, привлекая ненужное внимание прохожих. Для репутации замка было бы нехорошо, если бы два главных приспешника шерифа ссорились, словно пара домохозяек на ярмарке. Им следовало взять себя в руки.

— Слушай, Гай. Купи ей что-нибудь практичное. То, чем она могла бы пользоваться, — сказал Алан со вздохом. — Вряд ли она из тех, кто хочет что-то лишь потому, что оно красивое.  
— Что-нибудь практичное… к примеру, лошадь?  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, как работают деньги?  
— Ты мне не помогаешь!  
— Просто сделай что-нибудь для нее. Ничего не покупай. Сделай для нее то, что поможет ей, — сказал Алан. — Я не знаю. Поухаживай за ее лошадью. Принеси ей цветы. Напиши стихи. А если нет, то приготовь новый плащ или что-нибудь еще готовое, на всякий случай.

***

За ужином Гай сидел и размышлял, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова для поэмы. Жуя, он раздумывал, с чем можно сравнить ее густые каштановые волосы? А ее глаза? У клерка шерифа уже были кое-какие предложения, когда Гай завернул к нему после рынка и пытался заставить его облечь свои идеи в слова, которые имели бы смысл. Однако клерк оказался лишен воображения, и Гай не мог себе представить Мэриан, наслаждающейся чтением поэмы, где ее сравнивают с затруднительным делом о собственности. Гай оставил его, поручив придумать еще несколько идей, но многого от клерка он не ждал.

Он наблюдал за ней издалека, пока она ела. Может, попросить клерка упомянуть, как она ест? Такая женственная и благовоспитанная, по прежнему готовая отдать свои кусочки многочисленным собакам замка. Или она обидится на это? Господи, это оказалось труднее, чем он ожидал. Почему ему не достался Алан? Можно было бы просто подарить ему свою старую одежду. Вряд ли он в том положении, чтобы привередничать.

Гай избегал Мэриан, как только мог, просто чтобы сохранить свои усилия в тайне, но в тот день он столкнулся с ней в коридоре. Он вспомнил, как покраснел, пытаясь завязать с ней светскую беседу; все это время он старался скрыть тот факт, что прокрался в ее спальню, в надежде получить хоть какой-то намек на то, что ей может понадобиться. Он не нашел ничего, кроме нескольких ее безделушек и пары лент, оставленных возле кровати. Похоже, она не любила беспорядок.

Именно в этот момент убрали основную еду и принесли десерты. Гай отмахнулся от одного из них; он никогда не был большим поклонником сладкого, и вместо этого повернулся к своему кубку с вином. Мог ли он сравнить Мэриан с яблочным пирожным? Кажется, это была ее любимая сладость. Он видел, как она подняла глаза, когда слуги внесли тарелки с угощением, чтобы поставить их перед шерифом, и только перед шерифом. Он заметил мимолетную вспышку разочарования на ее лице, перед тем, как ее черты вновь обрели обычное сдержанное достоинство.  
Яблочный пирог! То, что надо. Завтра он попросит повара приготовить ей что-нибудь, хорошенько завернет и все такое, а потом подарит ей лично. Она была бы тронута этим скромным усилием, а повар вряд ли сможет отказать Гаю. Значит, вопрос решен.

Мэриан тоже отмахнулась от предложенных сладостей, разочарованная тем, что Вейзи заграбастал ее любимые. Она даже не думала, что шериф любит яблоки; зная его, это было всего лишь уловкой, чтобы досадить ей, — за то, что ранее она возмутилась его аферой. Для шерифа это был на удивление мягкий способ отомстить, и она решила, что ей не на что жаловаться.

Весь день она пыталась придумать подарок для Гая. Алан оказался столь же бесполезен. По непонятной причине он был обеспокоен из-за своего подарка, хотя из двух возможных вариантов он мог вытянуть лишь ее имя. Мэриан не считала, что ей трудно дарить, но Алан все равно огрызался на нее, не предлагал ничего, что могло бы ей помочь, и оставил ее одну бродить по рынку.  
Так что вместо этого она начала издалека наблюдать за Гаем. Когда свет стал меркнуть, она наблюдала из окна наверху за его тренировкой в спарринге во дворе замка. 

"Ему это не нужно, — подумала она, глядя, как он размахивает мечом, отбиваясь от стражников, — во всяком случае, в качестве дополнительных занятий".

Однако она увидела, как один из охранников сумел нанести Гаю успешный удар, который пришелся по его руке. Гай громко вскрикнул, схватившись за руку. Несмотря на то, что тренировочные мечи были затуплены, удар оказался режущим, и Мэриан заметила проблеск крови, когда Гай пошевелил рукой.

Мэриан не знала, как Гай относится к своим перчаткам, но она ни разу не видела, чтобы он носил другую пару. Они были старыми, сшитыми из выцветшей овечьей кожи, и их много раз чинили. Неудивительно, что они тогда разошлись. У Мэриан не было денег, чтобы купить ему новую пару, но она решила, что ему не помешает их починить. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как она в последний раз что-то зашивала, и у нее больше не было ее старого костюма Ночного Дозорного для починки, но она полагала, что справится и надеялась, что Гай оценит этот простой знак.  
Найти перчатки, оставленные вместе с тренировочным снаряжением в беспорядочной куче на полу спальни, оказалось не так уж трудно.

Она обещала не разглядывать его вещи, но оказавшись в его комнате, не удержалась и огляделась. Если не считать груды одежды на полу и неубранной постели, комната Гая выглядела непривычно аккуратной, даже больше, чем ее собственная. Личных безделушек у него было немного, но над его кроватью висело знамя с цветами Гисборна, желтым и черным. Она подумала, нельзя ли сделать для него что-нибудь в этих цветах, прежде чем упрекнуть себя за излишнюю смелость.

Ей удалось прокрасться в его покои и выйти из них, однако она едва не выдала себя, столкнувшись с ним в коридоре. Она прятала перчатки за спиной, старалась вести светский разговор и нашла предлог, чтобы поскорее уйти. Гай тоже выглядел обеспокоенным, и непривычно охотно отпустил ее. Это было странно. В конце концов, он не мог быть ее Тайным Святым Ником, если только Алан не оказался тем, кому трудно выбрать подарок. Какие сложности могут быть с Аланом? Он был бы рад кошельку с деньгами и бутылке чего-нибудь крепкого.

В чем она не преуспела, так это в починке проклятой перчатки. Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как ей нужно было что-то чинить. А ее иглы затупились, и у нее не было денег (и времени), чтобы купить другие. Она сделала все, что могла, перед ужином, решив закончить работу перед сном. Но когда трапеза подошла к концу и люди начали расходиться, включая спешащего Гая, она поняла, что больше нельзя откладывать. Вернемся к шитью.

***  
На следующее утро, когда до обмена подарками оставалось всего несколько часов, Гай сцепился с главным поваром, человеком, которого считал довольно покладистым.

— Что значит "сделать яблочный пирог"? — прорычал повар. — Разве вы не знаете, что я должен готовить рождественский ужин? У нас даже яблок осталось не так уж много. Эта осень была плохой, но вы все наверху, видимо, думаете, что мы можем получать продукты из воздуха…

— Приготовь его! — рявкнул Гай.  
— Или что? Вы меня прогоните? Да ради Бога! Я предпочел бы это, чем устраивать еще один рождественский пир. Вам известно пожелание шерифа, чтобы я пришил кабана к павлину, а затем начинил все это олениной? — старший повар истерически рассмеялся. — Не думаю, что такое вообще возможно, но он снесет мне голову, если я этого не сделаю.

— А ты не можешь поручить это одному из своих помощников? — спросил Гай, понимая, что угрозы здесь не помогут.  
— И избавить его от готовки праздничного ужина?! Мне нужны все свободные руки, какие есть! И некогда делать сладости для вашей возлюбленной.  
— Они не для… да как … неважно, — вздохнул Гай. — Разве ты не можешь просто заставить кого-то приготовить мне что-нибудь на скорую руку? У меня мало времени.  
— У вас мало времени? Господи, я не знаю, что это. Не то, чтобы меня когда-нибудь поджимали сроки. Боже упаси…  
— Ты уже высказался. Так сделаешь мне пирог или нет? Я могу быть щедрым, — если угрозы не действуют, то может, сработает взятка?

— Какой мне прок в деньгах, если я приготовлю этот рождественский ужин кое-как, а? Когда шериф придет ко мне с арбалетом или чем-то еще, потому что я забыл смазать его мясного монстра правильным медом? — главный повар покачал головой. — Возвращайтесь и побеспокойте меня после Рождества. Тогда и поговорим о яблочных пирогах.

Гай не мог поверить в дерзость этого человека. Как он посмел так прямо отказать ему? У него была такая хорошая мысль, а теперь в запасе осталось лишь несколько часов и никакой другой идеи под рукой.

— Послушай, что я могу сделать, чтобы приготовить к ужину яблочный пирог? — сказал Гай, схватив повара за руку, чтобы остановить его.

Мужчина вздохнул.  
— В кладовке есть мешок яблок и немного муки. Может быть, немного яиц в ее дальней части. Если вы хотите, чтобы пирог приготовили, можете сделать это сами, черт возьми!

***

Мэриан была почти довольна своим рукоделием. Эта ночь была долгой, с множеством проклятий и окровавленными кончиками пальцев, но она справилась. Правда, после нескольких попыток и того, что ей пришлось распарывать стежки с того места, где она неправильно сшила мизинец.  
Вдоволь полюбовавшись сделанной работой, она оставила ее на кровати, перед тем как спуститься к завтраку. 

Вернувшись, она увидела, что дверь ее комнаты приоткрыта, а один из замковых псов, которого она ласково называла Скраффом, грызет одну из перчаток. Выругавшись, она бросилась спасать перчатки, но лишь затем, чтобы Скрафф спрыгнул с ее кровати и убежал с этой проклятой штукой в зубах, думая, что все это — игра.

***

Гай сражался со своим подарком. Он ни разу в жизни не готовил, и после нынешнего первого раза поклялся никогда больше не делать этого. Главный повар бросил несколько туманных подсказок в его сторону, но ничем не мог помочь, никогда не задерживаясь на месте достаточно долго, чтобы прояснить, что он имел в виду под терминами "варить" и "довести до кипения". На каком языке вообще говорит этот человек? Прежде Гай никогда не слышал подобных слов.

Он смешал яйца с мукой и остатками молока. Затем бросил туда несколько яблок, очищенных и нарезанных, — он не был полным идиотом, когда дело касалось еды, но все выглядело как-то не так. Он знал, что должен приготовить это, чтобы оно превратилось в пирог. Но просто не мог придумать, как достать эту пастообразную смесь из миски, не сломав при этом несколько деревянных ложек.

Не помогало и то, что на кухне было душно. Гай уже снял свою куртку, и все же жара добралась до него. Он вновь вытер лоб, но лишь для того, чтобы размазать по нему еще больше муки и липкого теста. Подарок для Мэриан предполагался совсем не таким. Он должен быть идеальным. Это не могло быть настолько сложным и… погоди, неужели один из младших поваров смеялся над ним? Гай мог бы поклясться, что тот парень посмотрел на него, прежде чем расхохотаться.

***

Мэриан продолжала гнаться за Скраффом, расталкивая людей и крича собаке, чтобы та остановилась. Псина с ее четырьмя лапами, безграничной энергией и отсутствием длинной юбки, выказывала свое превосходство, удирая так далеко, что останавливалась лишь затем, чтобы вырваться из ее рук прежде, чем Мэриан успевала выхватить перчатки. Уже запыхавшись, она погналась за собакой через весь замок, вниз по ступеням и коридорам. Похоже, у пса была цель: кухня. "Возможно, это и к лучшему, — подумала она, измученная. — Может, там найдется связка сосисок или еще какое-нибудь мясо, которое отвлечет его, чтобы она могла забрать перчатки".

***

Гай затуманенными глазами уставился на месиво перед собой. Половина ручки все еще была в его руке, тогда как остальная часть ложки осталась стоять вертикально в тесте. У поваров все выглядело так просто. Его внимание привлек внезапный шум с другого конца кухни, ближайшего к двери. Обернувшись, он мог лишь наблюдать, как один из замковых псов пробежал мимо него, сопровождаемый прерывистым дыханием…

— Мэриан?  
— Гай?

Оба были поражены, увидев друг друга в таком месте и столь плачевном состоянии. Волосы Мэриан были растрепаны, а лицо Гая испачкано мукой. Ни то, ни другое их совершенно не украшало.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — воскликнули оба одновременно, прежде чем покраснеть. — Я…  
— Сначала ты, — сказал Гай. 

Беглый пес, которого больше никто не преследовал, подошел к ним, положив что-то коричневое и влажное к ногам Гая.  
— Мои перчатки?  
— Я могу объяснить, — быстро сказала Мэриан. — Я пыталась починить их для тебя. Я видела, что ты их порвал и знала, что они тебе нужны, вот и подумала о подарке для тебя.  
— Подарок мне? — спросил он. — Но я думал, у тебя Алан.  
— Алан? Нет, я думала, что он у тебя… — оба со стоном закатили глаза. — Алан…  
— Я сверну ему шею, — сказал Гай, швыряя сломанную ручку на стол.  
— Встань в очередь, — отозвалась Мэриан. Она перевела взгляд с Гая на явственный бардак, устроенный им на столе.  
— А это… подарок для меня?  
— Да, — ответил Гай. Было слишком поздно что-либо отрицать, или пытаться скрыть улики. — Это должен был быть яблочный пирог.

Он прочистил горло.  
— Имею в виду, я знаю, как ты их любишь и подумал, что тебе бы понравился твой собственный и… — лишь теперь он осмелился поднять на нее глаза, чтобы увидеть ее ответ, и от удивления ничего больше не мог сказать.

Она выглядела потрясенной, ошеломленной и… тронутой?  
— Ты сделал все это… ради меня? — прошептала она, указывая не только на беспорядок на столе, но и на муку, обсыпавшую его с ног до головы, а также кусочки теста, застрявшие в его волосах.

— Я хотел… я хочу сделать тебя счастливой, — и он действительно это имел в виду. Ни за кого другого он не стал бы так беспокоиться. — Но в следующий раз я куплю тебе сладости, — добавил Гай, подумав.

— А я позабочусь о твоих вещах, — ответила Мэриан, и оба посмотрели на лежащего у их ног Скраффа, с довольным видом жующего перчатку Гая. — Извини за это.  
Гай пожал плечами.  
— Мне все равно нужна была новая пара.  
— Возможно, и к лучшему. Я смогу починить еще один из пальцев.

Оставив позади беспорядок и разгневанную кухонную обслугу — "Что, черт возьми, вы сделали с моей кухней?! И вы ждете, что я все это уберу? Почему здесь собака?!" — парочка сбежала и выбралась за главные двери замка. Прохладный и свежий зимний воздух был настоящим наслаждением после жестокой жары кухонь.

— Мне все равно нужно купить тебе что-нибудь на Рождество, — сказал Гай, первым нарушив молчание. Они оба стояли на верхней ступеньке замковой лестницы, глядя на стражу и двор.

— Тебе не обязательно…  
— Ты не должна хоть в чем-то нуждаться.

Мэриан вздохнула и посмотрела на ворота, зубчатые стены и небо над ними.

— Чего мне действительно хочется? — спросила она. — Единственное, чего я сейчас хочу, так это выбраться из замка. Хотя бы на один день.  
— Тебе позволено ходить на рынки, — Гай тотчас начал защищаться. — Он не хотел думать о том, что она несчастлива в замке, и надеялся, что небольшой свободы будет достаточно. Ему невыносима была мысль, что она страдает.

— Рынки это хорошо, но я хочу поехать дальше. Хочу снова прокатиться верхом. В лес, а затем в Найтон.  
— Разве Кирклиса было недостаточно? — эта тема все еще была для него горькой, занозой в боку. Время, когда она покинула замок и убежала в монастырь, вместо того, чтобы обратиться к нему за поддержкой. Но теперь она вернулась и снова была с ним, и лишь это имело значение.  
— Там было так же одиноко, как и в замке, — вздохнула Мэриан. Во всяком случае, она так представляла себе аббатство.  
— Я бы хотела снова прокатиться верхом. — Она остановилась и повернулась к нему. — Знаешь, я тоже должна тебе подарок.  
— Да?  
— Почему бы нам не сделать его общим? Целый день вместе, ты и я. Только ты и я, — быстро добавила она. День без охраны за спиной — это как раз то, что ей нужно.

Гай не мог поверить своим ушам. День, проведенный лишь с Мэриан, был лучшим подарком, который кто-либо мог ему сделать. Как он мог отказаться?

— Я поговорю с шерифом, — сказал он, но все равно улыбнулся. — Я обязательно спрошу его, когда он будет в хорошем настроении.  
Мэриан улыбнулась в ответ; тогда все было решено.  
— Мы также могли бы устроить пикник, — добавила она.  
Улыбка Гая стала еще шире.  
— Хотя… думаю, я займусь им, если вы приведете лошадей. Договорились?  
— Договорились.

***

Ужин в тот вечер прошел тихо и спокойно. Главный повар в гневе подал в отставку и находился уже на полпути к Лондону, прежде чем кто-либо успел это понять. Его помощники сделали все возможное, но ужин в тот вечер был не особенно удачным, и шериф пребывал в отвратительном настроении, когда подали десерты. 

— А где яблочные пироги? — набросился он на мальчика-слугу.  
— Простите, милорд. У нас закончились яблоки, — ответил мальчик, но тут же заработал тарелку, брошенную ему в голову.

Гай и Мэриан не были так обеспокоены недостатком изысканных блюд. Они сидели рядышком и вместе ужинали, но не разговаривали, и скорее наслаждались дружеским молчанием. Никто из них не был особенно взволнован предстоящими празднествами, но возможно, в этом году Рождество не будет таким невыносимым, как они думали. 

Тем временем рядом с Гаем уселся Алан, восхищаясь своим новым рогом для питья. Он никогда не думал, что покупать для себя будет так трудно. Одни вещи на рынке слишком напоминали ему о прежней жизни в лесу, с ребятами. Другие просто не подходили для его новой жизни состоятельного прихвостня. В итоге он выбрал рог для питья. Решив, что кем бы он ни был, ему всегда нравилось иметь эль под рукой.


End file.
